Partition
by BoondocksFever234
Summary: Partitions don't block out everything! Things get a little steamy in the back of a limousine after leaving Yung Escobar's afterparty. A songfic from Beyonce's sexy and raunchy hit "Partition". Rated M for a reason. LEMONS!


**Hey ya'll! Been a minute huh? I got another songfic for ya! Yes it's ANOTHER Beyonce song! But HEY i'm a die hard Beyonce fan alright? But once I heard this song particularly….lord jesus I just KNEW I had to make a songfic about it. It's unhealthy how much I listen to this song lbvvvvs. I just haven't had the time to write about it yet. School, dance and work can get kinda tight on time. This is a Juey songfic and things get PRETTY steamy. I'm an adult fanfic writer. Lemons is what i do….What can I say? Sue me! Lol. But yea rated M for a reason. If you are against explicit sexual themes or Beyonce's sexual and raunchy nature READ NO FURTHER! Lol. DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS OR "PARTITION" BY BEYONCE KNOWLES. ENJOYYY!**

* * *

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW FIRST BEFORE THE SONG!**

**Setting: In the club at an after party of Yung Escobar's concert in Houston, Texas**

**Jazmine - 22 (Now an ****_internationally _****famous choreographer who has worked with artists such as Beyonce, Missy Elliot, Ciara, Usher, Nicki Minaj, Chris Brown, and who other than…Riley Freeman nowadays who goes by Yung Escobar)**

**Huey - 23 (Believe it or not, is Yung Escobar's manager and partner. He arranges all his concerts, handles his music production and clothing lines. He made an agreement with Riley that he would help him as long as he rapped about ****_actual_**** African American issues, not no Fuck Bitches Get Money shit. So in a way…Huey's revolutionary civil rights message are being sent out….barely.)**

**Background:**

**Knowing each other since 10 years old, of course they have grown a close friendship but technically never an actual relationship. But that doesn't mean they haven't had some….****_fun_****. However, going into the music world meant they could hardly have any distractions, so they kept their current relationship professional. But when Riley hired Jazmine, they ended up working together about 18 hours of the day with each other so it was kinda hard keeping the co-worker confidentiality rule intact….So for now, they were ****_PRETTY _****low-key about their relationship…until now.**

* * *

Jazmine and Huey were posted at different ends of the club, both staring deeply at each other through the loud music and voices of people dancing, grinding and jumping around. They both had their eyes set on each other the whole night, the other not knowing if the other was watching the other with just as much intensity. Jazmine's snapback sat low on her brow as she looked up at him with a half-lidded, somewhat tipsy stare. Huey blew smoke slowly from his black in a cloud as it cascaded cooly through his lips and up and over his maroon eyes, shielded by dark sunglasses.

_See me up in the club with 50-leven girls_

_Posted in the back diamond fangs in my grill_

_Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low_

_Every boy in here with me got that smoke_

Jazmine strode sensually onto the dance floor for the first time that night never breaking eye contact with him. The crowd separated _just_ for her knowing damn well who she was and that she deserved space for what she was about to do. Female onlookers mugged her as she made her way through the crowd. She looked him up and down and bit her lip as she swayed her hips in a circular motion before she started.

_And every girl in here gotta look me up and down_

_All on Instagram, cake by the pound_

_Circulate the image every time I come around_

_G's up, tell me how I'm lookin' babe_

She popped and locked her shoulders and hips as she swayed her body to the music, not ever taking her eyes off him. She turned around and crouched to the ground, circling her hips as she made motions with her arms. The whole crowd watched in awe as she danced. She stood back up, ass first in a grind kind of motion and turned her upper body around facing him, stuck out her index finger and made a "come-here" motion.

_Boy, this all for you, just walk my way_

_Just tell me how it's lookin' babe _

_Just tell me how it's lookin' babe_

Huey blew another cloud of smoke as he felt himself get kind of…_hot_. He watched how her body moved so smoothly, the way her flat muscular stomach waved as her tiny waist shimmied like a bellydancer's, and her _ass?!_…sweet Jesus he had to _adjust _himself as he sat uncomfortably in the leather chair. She was looking so got damn FINE!

_I do this all for you, baby, just take aim_

_And tell me how it's lookin', babe (how it's looking)_

_And tell me how I'm lookin', babe (lookin' babe)_

Huey got out of his seat and followed her "come here" finger to the dance floor. Jazmine danced her way over to him as well. When they came close she all of a sudden turned around and _really_ started to get into it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close as he swayed with her from behind. She made her body go in a wave-like motion on him. Next thing you know she was popping her ass on him.

_Drop the bass, mayne, the bass get lower_

_Radio say, "Speed it up, " I just go slower_

_High like treble, puffin' on them mids_

_The man ain't ever seen a booty like this_

_"_Damn J," Huey whispered in her neck, his hot breath causing her body to tremble. She responded by turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. They danced in sync as people watched them questioningly, but they didn't care at the moment. They stood there gossiping as Jazmine whispered something in his ear, and licked his earlobe.

_And why you think you keep my name rollin' off the tongue?_

_Cause when you wanna smash, I just write another one_

_I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker_

_Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor [×4]_

Huey nodded cooly before he shuddered at the feel of her tongue on his skin. They looked in each other's eyes/sunglasses. Huey could smell the fruity liquor on her lips, and she with the bitter smell of his blacks. Forgetting their "keep it low-key" promise, they kissed right there in the middle of the crowd, drinking in each other's lust.

_Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor_

_Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor [×3]_

_Like, like liquor, like, like, like liquor_

Next thing you know, Jazmine is leading Huey by the hand out of the club and past all the paparazzi. Cameras and reporters all being held back by security, were flashing and shouting at them as they made their way to the limousine. When they finally reached it, Jazmine slid in, closely followed by Huey, who shut the door behind them. Jazmine smiled wickedly at him before reaching up to the ceiling and pushing a button, closing the partition at the front of the limo.

_(Commotion dialogue in the background) - in between the beat drop_

_[Beat switch]_

_Drum!_

Jazmine slowly removed her finger from the button when the tile shade was completely drawn and down to Huey's afro, softly stroking his scalp. Huey's eyes fluttered shut as she trailed her hands down his head, to his stubbly chin, to his throat and down to his button-down shirt as she started kissing his neck. Huey snaked his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

_Driver roll up the partition please [×2]_

_I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees_

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_

_We ain't even gonna make it to this club_

He grasped her thigh and brought her over his lap, she now straddling him. She removed his glasses meeting her emerald eyes with his for the first time that night as he removed her hat, letting her light orange tresses fall around her shoulders. He grasped her sizable ass and grinder her to him, earning a soft moan from her as she felt his huge bulge rub against her thigh. He entrapped her lips in his while he practically ripped the skin-tight crop top from her body. Jazmine also started unbuttoning his shirt halfway before she ripped the rest of it apart and off his torso, exposing his mouthwatering, muscular, well-sculpted body.

_Now my mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged_

_Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_

_He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse_

_He Monica Lewinski'd all on my gown_

He felt her hands travel from his 8-pack abs down to his waist and fumble with his belt unleashing his greatly aroused member. His head dipped back as he felt her smooth hands wrap around him. She pumped his member getting him harder and harder until he couldn't stand it.

_Oh, there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel_

_Oh, baby, baby be better slow it down_

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_

_And we ain't even gonna make it to this club_

He turned them over laying her down on the long leather seats. He started grinding into her feverishly while he palmed and massaged her modest breasts. She sighed and moaned his name in his ear, driving him crazy hearing her low lustful voice. He grazed his hand along her flat stomach and reached into her leggings. Jazmine's legs shook with anticipation.

_Take all of me_

_I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)_

_The kinda girl you like (girl you like)_

Huey teased her first massaging her mound and outer lips. He could feel the taunting heat radiating from her core. "Huey, please?" Jazmine begged in a raspy voice as she bit her lip. Huey smirked at her frustration and finally pressed his fingers into her wanting moist flower. Jazmine's head flew back as her eyes squeezed shut, moaning in pleasure. He curled and thrusted his two fingers repeatedly, making Jazmine arch her back.

_Take all of me_

_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_

_The kinda girl you like is right here with me_

_Right here with me_

_Right here with me_

_Right here with me_

Jazmine couldn't take it anymore. She pushed off her leggings all the way before she rolled them back over and straddled him again. She grazed her fingernails down that sculpted body before she started grinding on him, her wetness teasing his royal hardness. Both of them hissing and sighing in bliss; Jazmine gave him a nod, and without hesitation, he shifted his hips to where his member plunged inside her on the next grind. Both of them moaned aloud. Jazmine rocked her hips in a steady rhythm while Huey grasped her ass and pushed her down on his lap while he thrusted upwards.

_Driver roll up the partition fast [×2]_

_Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash_

_Hand prints and footprints on my glass_

_Hand prints and good grips all on my ass_

Jazmine rocked faster as she screamed his name. Huey reached up and massaged her jiggly upper assets, making the mulatto scream even higher from the added stimulation. He wrapped his arms around her back and sat up with her, smothering his lips with hers in a hungry and sloppy kiss. She wrapped his arms around his shoulders still rocking on him, feeling his member throb inside her. When she felt a spot hit, she gave a bigger animalistic scream. Huey shushed her with his lips millimeters away from hers, earning a giggle from her.

_Private show with the music blastin'_

_He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty_

_Red wine drip filth talk that trash_

_Chauffeur eavesdropping tryin' not to crash_

Huey laid back down and brought her body down with him as he kept his arms wrapped around her back keeping her still, and started _beating. it. up! _Trying to keep her screams muffled was unsuccessful. Her voice blared over the music and could be clearly heard through the partition on the other side. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he felt his nails digging into her ass trying to keep a steady hold on her.

_Oh, there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur_

_Oh, baby, baby be sweatin' on my hair_

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_

_And we ain't even gonna make it to this club_

Huey rolled over knocking them onto the itchy polyester floor. He slowed it down, driving into her _deep_ and _sensually_, filling her all the way. Jazmine gasped in his ear letting him know she loved it. She encircled her legs around his hips bringing him closer. He took her hands in his and pinned them down, looking into her eyes. She smirked up at him and bit her lip.

_Take all of me_

_I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)_

_The kinda girl you like (girl you like)_

He smirked down at her also and quickened his pace. Her smirk was quickly replaced by a face of ecstasy. She released her hands from his and brought them around his mid back digging into his skin. Huey could feel her walls squeezing the dear life out of him. Her contracting muscles made his dick throb and twitch eagerly.

_Take all of me_

_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_

_The kinda girl you like is right here with me_

_Right here with me_

_Right here with me_

_Right here with me_

The limousine was filled with the sound of hisses, sighs, moans, groans, grunts and rough taps of skin hitting skin. The driver could definitely tell and _hear_ that it wasn't the wind that was causing the limo to shift side to side.

_Hello!_

_Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?_

_Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique._

_Le coït. Tu aimes ça?_

Huey bent her legs to her chest and put his arms behind them keeping them there, putting her feet in the air. This caused Jazmine to go completely mute, not able to even make a sound from how good it felt. Her hands pressed against the foggy windows leaving evidence of their passion. He thrusted into her harder and faster trying to get her on the brink of insanity if he hasn't already.

_Tu ne t'intéresses pas au sexe?_

_Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe,_

_Mais c'est une activité très stimulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent._

Huey could feel her contracting intensifying so he knew she was close. He used whatever strength he had left to push deeper into her to get her to come. "Fuck! I'm coming!" She screamed. Huey pressed his forehead on hers and gave a couple last hard rough paced thrusts before he felt her clench around him.

_Take all of me_

_I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)_

_The kinda girl you like (girl you like)_

They both shouted each other's names as her legs quivered violently around his waist. Her nails dug into his back even further drawing blood as she felt his seed course through her. Huey collapsed on her, the both of them a sweaty and tired mess. "My God, Huey," Jazmine sighed stroking his broad chest. "I know right," Huey agreed stroking her sweaty curls behind her ear.

_Take all of me_

_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_

_The kinda girl you like is right here with me_

_Right here with me_

_Right here with me_

_Right here with me_

The two-some were so busy cuddling in their afterglow, they didn't even realize the limo had come to stop. All of a sudden, the door opened, and camera flashes filled the limousine's darkness.

_Hello!_

* * *

Idk about you, but i was SERIOUSLY getting heated from just typing this lololol! Told you it would get steamy! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT MORE! Make suggestions of what songs you want and what couple you want with it. I got this new laptop so I will be doing a lot more updating. R&amp;R R&amp;R R&amp;R! Thanks ya'll! Lots of love!


End file.
